islandofsodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Victor (television series)
Victor is a Cuban narrow gauge tank engine who was introduced in Hero of the Rails. Bio Victor is one of the American Engines modified for work on Sodor. He was built by Baldwin Locomotive Works in Pennsylvania and presumably was shipped to a Latin Country like Cuba, judging by his accent and prototype. Victor is one of the managers of the Sodor Steamworks. He is always busy finding parts, delivering, collecting, and supervising activities around the yard. He works closely with Kevin, whose clumsiness often drives Victor mad. He's a wise and friendly engine who is always ready to help his friends; however, he refuses to put up with nonsense. In his first appearance in "Hero of the Rails", Victor helped Thomas to restore Hiro with the help of Kevin. Victor would leave flatbeds of old engine parts for Thomas and the other engines to bring to Hiro. After Sir Topham Hatt found out about the situation, he put Victor in charge of overseeing Hiro's restoration. Persona Victor is a very busy engine, who's always on the run - fixing broken down engines, finding useful parts, and supervising Kevin. Victor has a heart of gold and a good sense of humor and is a respected manager by all of the engines. Basis Victor was built by Baldwin locomotive works in 1915 for the Carlos Manuel de Céspedes Sugar Mill, Cuba, and is based on Minaz No.1173 (plate No.42671), an single-build standard gauge Baldwin 0-4-0ST+T locomotive that worked on sugar plantations in Cuba. As the Sodor Steamworks is based on high profile locomotive works (such as Crewe and Darlington), Victor is based on the narrow gauge locomotives who lived there delivering parts to different departments. So, while Victor's prototype is standard gauge, he, like the high profile works locos, is narrow gauge. His whistle sounds like a D&RGW C-21 Class Steam Engine. Though Baldwin did build many tank engines and saddle tanks, Victor's prototype is unique for being the only one with side tanks, too. No. 1173 lacks a bunker for coal, and has a bell and knuckle couplers. Victor also lacks a bunker meaning he would have to stop multiple times for coal if he left the SSW (if he were to proper scale!) Victor is narrow gauge unlike his prototype, as high profile engine works like Crewe often had NG engines bringing parts around. Despite he was seen in Season 13's Steamy Sodor, Victor can only go outside to his shed. He can't visit the transfer yards as he is a different kind of narrow gauge, and only the Steamworks' tracks and transfer table have dual gauge lines. He is a 4' NG engine, the largest for the UK. His whistle is a generic steam whistle recorded from a Canadian engine at Steamtown NHS in Scrantion, Pennsylvania. These recordings of it are often used in games and films, as we heard it in a TATMMRR trailer and a low-quality version of the whistle blast HiT used. His bell have the Trouble on the Tracks Repairs theme. Livery Victor is red with yellow stripes, and black and yellow hazard stripes on his bufferbeams. The side of his cab has the Sodor Steamworks logo. Voice Actors *Matt Wilkinson (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards) *David Bedella (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) Trivia *Matt Wilkinson has given him a usually exotic Cuban accent whilst David Bedella has given him a soothing Latin-American accent. *Victor has a A flat whistle. *Victor is, presently, the only narrow gauge engine owned by Sir Topham Hatt Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-4-0 Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Tank engines